Robin Williams
Robin McLaurin Williams (July 21, 1951 – August 11, 2014) was an American actor and comedian. Born in Chicago, Williams began performing stand-up comedy in San Francisco and Los Angeles in the mid-1970s, and is credited with leading San Francisco's comedy renaissance. After rising to fame playing the alien Mork in the sitcom Mork & Mindy, Williams established a career in both stand-up comedy and feature film acting. He was known for his improvisation skills and the wide variety of memorable character voices he created. Williams has been called the funniest person of all time. After his first starring film role in Popeye (1980), Williams starred in numerous films that achieved critical and financial success, including Good Morning, Vietnam (1987), Dead Poets Society (1989), Aladdin (1992), The Birdcage (1996), and Good Will Hunting (1997). He also starred in widely acclaimed films, such as The World According to Garp (1982), Moscow on the Hudson (1984), Awakenings (1990), The Fisher King (1991), One Hour Photo (2002), and World's Greatest Dad ''(2009), as well as box office hits, such as ''Hook (1991), Mrs. Doubtfire (1993), Jumanji (1995), and the Night at the Museum''trilogy (2006–2014). Williams was nominated four times for the Academy Awards, winning once for Best Supporting Actor for his performance as psychologist Sean Maguire in ''Good Will Hunting. He also received two Primetime Emmy Awards, seven Golden Globe Awards, two Screen Actors Guild Awards, and four Grammy Awards. On August 11, 2014, Williams committed suicide in his Paradise Cay, California, home at the age of 63. His wife attributed his suicide to his struggle with Lewy body disease. Filmography External links * Robin Williams on IMDb Category:Robin Williams Category:1951 births Category:2014 deaths Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American film actors Category:American actors who committed suicide Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American stand-up comedians Category:American male comedians Category:American mimes Category:American Episcopalians Category:American people of English descent Category:American people of French descent Category:American people of German descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Scottish descent Category:American people of Welsh descent Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (film) winners Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Best Supporting Actor Academy Award winners Category:Cecil B. DeMille Award Golden Globe winners Category:Claremont McKenna College alumni Category:College of Marin alumni Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Comedians from Illinois Category:Detroit Country Day School alumni Category:Golden Globe Award-winning producers Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Lewy body dementia Category:Male actors from California Category:Male actors from Chicago Category:Male actors from Michigan Category:Male actors from the San Francisco Bay Area Category:Male actors of German descent Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Supporting Role Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Bloomfield Hills, Michigan Category:People from Tiburon, California Category:People with mood disorders Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Prop comics Category:Comedians who committed suicide Category:Male suicides Category:Suicides by asphyxiation Category:Suicides by hanging in California Category:American male comedy actors